


Red Alert

by 1Storywriter1



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A couple of Genderswaps, Bisexual Matt Murdock, F/F, Female Matt Murdock, Female Peter Parker, Gay Peter Parker, Genderswap, Hook-Up, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, Moving In Together, Peter Parker is a Mess, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: The aftermath of a team up leads to Spider-Woman and Daredevil making a surprise connection.Who would've guessed? A Spider and a Devil, quite possibly in love...
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. A Very Good Hookup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is a new story to read!  
> Now this... just bear with me guys. It just sorta popped into my head yesterday and I'm going with it. If it makes you uncomfortable for some reason or you don't like it, just don't read `\\('-')/`  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this story :D

Going to Hell's Kitchen was a mistake.

First off, Hell's Kitchen was Hell's Kitchen, so it was already a given that it would be a shitshow going there. Two, Daredevil was an annoyingly, distractively attractive woman and three, Spidey had definitely gotten shot.

So all in all, it was a regular Spider-Woman and Daredevil team up.

As the two left the scene, all the crooks either webbed up or unconscious, Spidey groaned and ranted to herself.

"You know, this only happened because I was already fighting three friggin' guys. And what were _you_ doin' Devil? Jeez, this bullet is annoying. Can't believe I got shot."

Daredevil sighed, skidding to a stop and making a halting signal. Spidey stopped, observing her temporary partner. Daredevil turned to her ally. "Do you want to stop then?"

Spider-Woman crossed her arms. "Uh, no?" Daredevil continued staring. "Okay, I do! A little."

Daredevil put a hand on her hip. "Alright. My place isn't far away. We can stop there for a little and get you patched up."  
Spidey blinked. "Excuse me, _your_ place?"

A shrug. "What's wrong with that?"

"...Nothing, I guess."

"Exactly. Let's go."

Spidey gave a nod, following the crimson vigilante. After about another three or four minutes they came to a stop on some random building, Daredevil making another halting sign. "In here", she said. The wallcrawler followed.

Once the roof door was open and they moved inside, Spidey took in the view of Daredevil's living space. It was pretty empty- Spartan, you could say- save for a couple of chairs, a couch and a small kitchen. "Pretty blank place here", Spider-Woman commented.

"Don't need a lot", Daredevil stated, walking into another room. She came out a few moments later with an abnormally large first aid kit, and dropped it on the table next to the couch. "Sit."

Spidey complied, flopping onto the couch. Daredevil sat down next to her, opening the kit.

"Where's the bullet."

"Thigh."

The Devil hummed. "So _that's_ why you were having a hissy fit."

Spidey groaned at the jab. "I'd like to see you do any better."

The other woman grinned, but didn't add anything. Finally pulling out what she was looking for, the Devil turned back to Spidey. "You ready?"

"Yep."

The other vigilante nodded, moving her hand to Spidey's thigh, just ghosting a touch over the wound. The wallcrawler did her best to not think inappropriate thoughts.

After seemingly making sure she was absolutely positive, Daredevil used the medical equipment to remove the bullet. It took a little, but once it happened Spider-Woman let out a sigh of relief, her leg feeling a little better. Together, the two vigilantes disinfected the wound then wrapped it up. Spidey grinned once it was all done. 

"That was helpful", she said.

"I'm sure", Daredevil replied. "Now, help me with my wacks."

Spidey shrugged. "Where?"

Daredevil grinned, getting up. "Give me a second."

The wallcrawler gave a thumbs up, watching as the Devil walked away. She definitely didn't ogle, not at all. When Daredevil finally came back out, Spidey took a double take. “Uh, where-where’s your suit?”

“Off”, Daredevil replied while Spider-Woman took in her casual appearance. She had long, ginger hair, surprisingly delicate looking features, but most surprisingly to the spider, her vigilante ally had blank eyes, that seemed to just stared into the distance.

“Your eyes...” Spidey said before she could stop herself, instantly letting out a mental groan. The Devil just shrugged.

“Simple. I’m blind.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” There were a few silent moments. “Help me out now, yeah?”

Spider-Woman gave an affirmative, letting her ally become comfortable before getting to work. Over the next half hour, the wallcrawler patched up the other vigilante, the two sharing an almost constant stream of communication to get all the injuries fixed up.

Once it was finally done, the two sat in an awkward kind of silence. “So”, Spider-Woman started. “Guess I’ll just be on my way now. See ya, Devil.”

“Actually, it’s... can you call me Matty?” Daredevil asked, a shy smile on her face. The wallcrawler grinned, taking off her mask, even if it wasn’t really necessary. 

“Then call me Payton”, Spidey said, moving a few steps. She stopped. “Say, you wanna-”

She didn’t finish though, as the next moment she found herself in Daredevil- Matty’s- arms and they were _kissing_? Payton didn’t see a reason to pull away though, accepting the surprising motion.

When they moved apart, it was quite clear Matty was blushing brightly. “Sorry. I uh- I-”

“I-It’s fine”, Spidey cut in, another grin on her face. “Just beat me to it, man- sorta. I was actually gonna ask if you wanna go out sometime?”

Matty just smiled, stepping forward again. This time the kiss wasn’t a surprise, and Payton gave a contribution of her own, sliding her hands down to give her partner’s rear a squeeze as a bonus. She was met with a small whine, much to her amusement.

When they separated again they were both red faced, but after a moment that look was replaced on the Devil’s face by a sultry one. “I’m thinking we should do something sooner rather than later.”

“My thoughts exactly”, Payton agreed, already moving on Matty again. She had hopes the night would be _very_ good.

**...**

Payton woke to the sun in her eyes.

She groaned, screwing her eyes shut and rolling over, finally taking note of the person laying next to her. A smile crept onto her face, remembering their acts the previous night. Definitely in the top five.

Seeing as how her- girlfriend? One night stand? Just friend- was still asleep, the wallcrawler felt alright simply staying there a little longer, deciding to just appreciate the form in front of her eyes. She carefully brought a hand along, caressing Matty.

A few minutes later, Matty finally stirred, unconsciously letting out a small moan at the caressing. Once she was fully awake, she turned her sightless gaze to Payton, giving a smile. “Good morning.”

“Good morning”, Payton replied, a smile tugging her lips now. “Sooo... _that_. Happened.”

Matty blushed, shifting her position a little. “Y-yeah. Do you... regret it?”

“Not really”, the other woman replied. “I’m just sorta surprised you’d be into this sort of thing.”

Matty shrugged. “I make the occasional exception.”

Payton blushed, and could tell her friend noticed. “Well glad to be of service, then.”

“Hope I was the same”, Matty replied. A few moments later, an expression crossed her face, hesitantly moving closer to Payton a little. “Is it okay if I- can I kiss you?”

Payton didn’t bother with words, simply moving forwards and pushing her lips against the other woman’s, bringing a hand to her face as well. They two spent a while like that, trading kisses, only getting up so they didn’t go any further than wanted at that moment.

It was then, sitting on the bed about to get up, Payton noticed that one, she was completely naked and two, she’d come here in the Spidey suit. She wasn’t too sure if she had it in her to swing back to Queens.

“Hey Matty”, Payton asked. “You wouldn’t have any uh, any spare clothes would you? Not sure if I can make the swing back home. Didn’t really bring any refills for my webshooters.”

“I should”, Matty answered, much to Payton’s relief. “Just give me a minute.”

The woman got up after that, striding off to get some clothes, definitely putting a sway to her hips if Payton’s sight was working- which it definitely was. Matty came back not soon after with a bundle of clothes, putting them on the bed and going over to get something for herself.

“Thanks”, Payton called out as the other woman went into another room. Alone, she put the clothes on; a simple shirt, jeans and a hoodie. Payton grinned, definitely getting a scent of Matty off the clothing. She walked out to see the woman aimlessly walking around her apartment, seemingly waiting for Spidey. “Thanks for these again. I’ll give ‘em back soon.”

“Whenever is good for you”, the redhead said.

“Of course. Thanks”, Payton grinned, grabbing her Spider suit.

As she did that, Matty walked over, ‘watching’ her friend’s progress. “So, Payton, what... what are _we_ now? Where do we go from here?”

“What do you _want_ to do”, Payton asked, teasingly adding a speck of sultriness into her voice. At the Devil’s stuttering and mass blushing, the woman let out a small giggle. “I for one, am interested to see what could happen here.”

Hearing that Matty seemed to refresh, giving a smile. “I’d... I’d like the same thing.”

“Awesome”, the other woman exclaimed, grinning widely. “I’ll see you later then. Call me- or something. I’ll make sure to drop by soon.”

“Okay. I’ll see you”, Matty replied, showing Payton to the door, and after a quick mental pep talk, leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Spidey grinned at the action, turning around and kissing the Devil on the lips before completely exiting the building.

When she was sure Payton wasn’t turning around, Matty closed the door, leaning against it, a wide grin on her face. “Wow, I have- I have a girlfriend now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter one finished.  
> I'm starting on the next chapter really really soon, so hopefully it won't be too much of a wait. I'm also planning on adding a few new characters, who may or may not be different genders as well.  
> But until then, goodbye for now :)


	2. Damn People, Gettin' In The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kacha!!! Chapter 2!  
> This one's sorta more fluff kinda? There's action, so hell yeah for that ;D   
> Enjoy :)

“So Spiderling, who ya talking to?”

Payton jumped at the voice, but was luckily just able to play it off as a shiver. “It’s uh-um- just a friend, Toni.”

With that quite unbelievable answer, the CEO of Stark Industries, and the widely known Avenger Tonia Stark, the Iron Woman, simply shot a glare at her semi protégé.

“Sure Parker, tell me that.”

Payton put her phone down, trying to hide her blush. It had been about four weeks since she and Matty had gotten together, and during that time they’ve tried to see each other as much as possible. Sure, it’s easy with their moonlighting activities, but the main roadblock is finding time outside of that. Just before the interruption, the two had actually been planning a night out.

Deciding to work on it later, Payton moved over next to Toni, looking at their latest project. “The Iron armour Mark 64. It’s pretty cool, Mrs Stark.”

“Thanks junior”, Toni said, getting a quiet ‘I’m 28, ma’am’ from Payton. “Should we test it?”

Payton nodded. “Just give me a second, and I’ll be all in.”

There was a hum of approval, so the woman quickly went over to her phone, sending a message to Matty. _I'm gonna be occupied for a few hours. See you tonight?_

Not long after she got a reply. _Okay. See you then._

Payton smiled, already losing patience at how far away the night was, quickly turning around and running into the testing range. “Wait for me, Mrs Stark!”

**...**

Matty sent her last text, then put her phone away. She grinned to herself, already thinking of when she’d see Payton. Although for the current moment, she had some other matters to attend to.

“Hey, you ready Matty”, her best friend and work partner at Nelson & Murdock, Francine ‘Foggy’ Nelson, asked. Matty simply nodded. “Then let’s get our lawyer on!”

The redhead chuckled, taking her friend’s arm who led her into the courtroom. “Okay Foggy, this is just the- what’s ‘is name- Foswell guy, right?”

Foggy stopped moving, giving an unseen glare to Matty. “Are you serious, girl? We’re defending Jameson.”

“Oh.”

“Weren’t you listening to our whole thing yesterday?” Foggy half asked, half berated. Matty gave a tight look.

“I was maybe a _tiny_ bit distracted yesterday”, Matty admitted. “But I _did_ read up on the case last night.”

Foggy gave her friend a look. “But you _were_ distracted earlier. Why?” At Matty’s blushing face, the other woman had a moment of realisation. “Ah, what’s his name?”

Matty didn’t even try to look at her friend. “Actually it’s-it’s a her.”

“Cool, my bad. What’s her name.”

“Payton”, Matty answered with a smile. Foggy couldn’t help but smile as well.

“You like her?”

“I-Im pretty sure. We get along really well, and we both participate in the same... _late night activities_ , so that helps. But yeah, I like her. I really, really like her.”

Foggy grinned again, rubbing her friend’s shoulder. “That’s awesome Matty, it really is. But now, just pay attention to the case. Please?”

Matty sighed. “Yep. Let’s go, Fogs.”

**...**

Payton sighed, looking out over the city. The armour tests with Toni hadn’t worked out in their favour in the end, and in the aftermath she’d decided to just go out and look over the city. It was nice.

Suddenly, her phone rang out. Payton picked it up. “Hello?”

“Hi Payton”, came Matty’s voice. Payton couldn’t help but smile.

“Matty! Hi, didn’t realise it was you! What’s up?”

“Oh uh, nothing really. Just finished up at court, and I was wondering if you wanted to do anything.”

“Sure”, Payton replied. “I just gotta get out of the suit. Just stay where you are and I’ll come to you. See you soon.”

“Bye, babe.”

“Bye”. As she hung up, Payton couldn’t help but laugh to herself. “‘Babe’. I see Matty, I see.”

With that thought out of the way, she took off, swinging down across the city, until she found where Matty was. Doing that, she swung around a little more, finding an empty alley and jumping down into it. She quickly got out of her Spider suit and replaced it with casual clothes. She ran out of the alley, down to the courthouse where her girlfriend had been working.

“Hey Matty”, Payton greeted, finishing the distance between them. When she was sure close enough, she gave the woman a quick kiss, then took her hand when it was extended out. “How was lawyering?”

“It was alright”, Matty said. “It got a little messy in the middle, but Foggy and I were able to fix it up and help our client.” And sensing a familiar presence. “And speak of the devil...”

“Matty”, came Foggy’s voice, calling out to her work partner. “Got everything- oh. Hello there.” Payton smiled, giving a small wave. “I’m guessing you’re Payton?”

“That’s me”, the woman confirmed with a small chuckle. “Foggy, I’d guess?”

“Got it in one”, Foggy remarked, laughing a little. “Or if that’s too weird, Francine works as well. And while you’re here I’ve got to say, I heard so much about you. And by a lot, I of course mean the bare minimum Matty cares to share.”

Payton laughed, while Matty sagged. “I see. I’ve gotten used to that over the last few weeks. All I’ve gotten out of my girl is your name and workplace location.”

Matty let out a sound of protest. “Hey, I also told you Foggy’s hair colour.”

“You guessed”, Payton exclaimed, then turned to Foggy. “She said you were a brunette.”

“Just off”, Foggy joked, getting a kick out of her friend’s suffering.

“Seriously though”, Peyton piped up. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve got a feeling we’ll see a lot of each from now on.”

“Me too girl, me too”, Foggy commented. “But for now, I’ll just leave you two to it. See you in the office, Matty.”

“Bye Fogs”, she farewelled, giving a small wave. When Foggy was completely gone, Matty turned back to Payton. “Are you okay to go out for a little?”

“I’m here aren’t I?” Payton joked, giving her girlfriend’s hand a light squeeze. “Now, what are we gonna do with out time together?”

“I was thinking lunch”, Matty stated, letting Payton lead her out the building.

“Sounds good”, the woman replied. “Just down here?”

Matty took a quick sniff of the air. “Oh yeah. That’s a great restaurant.”

As they continued walking, Payton gave Matty a quick peck on the cheek. “Well if _you_ like it, it _has_ to be great!”

**...**

First off, the food had been great.

Second, the surprise appearance of Doctor Doom wasn’t great.

As Spider-Woman swung through the air, trying to get a good drop on the mega villain, she could see the Avengers team on their offense, blasting and mowing through the hordes of Doombots. Too bad the things kept coming. Spidey swung down, dropping next to Stark and Captain America.

“What’s the plan Mrs Stark, Captain Rogers?”

Toni turned to her semi protégé. “Good ol’ Stephy girl here has worked out that Doom has probably more than likely only shown up to mess with the FF, so we’re gonna give him the exact opposite.”

“Really?” Spidey asked.

“Really”, Cap replied, tightening the straps that held her shield. “Let’s go team!”

While that happened, Matty- in full Daredevil attire- jumped across the rooftops, knocking off any bots that got too close. Just as she reached a gap too large to jump, she skidded to a halt, looking around wildly. There was a painfully familiar scent in the air. She groaned, hearing the _whumpf_ of a heavy landing.

“Red”, came the gravelly voice of Frank Castle, the Punisher. “Clue me in here.”

“Doom and his bots”, she explained, while Frank set up one of his apparently infinite number of guns. “Probably trying to fight the Fantastic Four again, but I don’t really know. Payt- _Spider-Woman_ and I basically just got on the scene.”

Frank let out an amused sound. “Huh, you and the kid are teamin’ up?”

“...yeah?”

Frank paused, and oh no, Matty knew what that heartbeat meant. “No f***in’ way. _You_ and _Spidey_ are fuc-”

“Shut up Frank!” Daredevil cut in, pulling out her batons. “We’ve got a mega villain to take down.”

And with that said, Daredevil got off the scene, sliding down the fire escape to go fight against the Doombots up close. Up on the building, Frank just scoffed. “Of _course_ the two spandex wearin’ chicks got together. Way of the world I guess.”

Back with Spider-Woman, she had teamed up with Hawkeye, taking down the robots until they had a clear shot on Doom himself. When a large number of Doombots ran at them Spidey jumped into the air, shooting a large web down at the enemies, sticking them to the floor. Hawkeye then shot an explosive arrow, blowing up all the webbed Doombots.

“And that’s how it done”, the wallcrawler exclaimed. “Awesome job as usual, Hawkeye.”

“My pleasure”, the archer replied, Spider-Woman swinging away after. She didn’t swing for long, dropping back down at the sight of a certain bright red and horned costume flipping around, fighting the robots. She webbed some away, running up to the vigilante.

“You alright Devil”, she asked. After punching one more Doombot to the ground with a tiny wince, the crimson vigilante turned around.

“I’m alright. Are the others making progress?”

“Let’s hope so”, Spidey joked. “We skipped out on a good lunch for this.”

Daredevil grinned at that, giving an almost direct look of affection to the Spider, before she ran in to take down more Doombots.

Taking the chance to go back to her own thing as well, Spider-Woman shot out a web, zipping up next to her semi mentor. “Worked out the finishing move yet, Mrs Stark?”

“Just about kid”, the older woman replied. “Give me a minute here.”

Then just like promised, a sudden high-pitched ring rang out, shorting out almost all the Doombots, and forcing Doom himself back to ground floor, his jet boots no longer working.

“Who’s dares?!” Doctor Doom roared. “Who’s dares disrespect _DOOM_?! You will pay!”

Doom stepped forward after saying that, and seeing Captain America coming up to hit him, shot out an electrical blast, sending the Avenger flying.

“Damn Mrs Stark”, Spidey commented. “Just _had_ to make him angry.”

“I’d like to see you do better, Spiderling.”, Toni shot, going to fly at the villain just after. The wallcrawler swung in as well, definitely not missing out on the fight.

With almost all of the heroes going at Doom all at once, there seemed to be a fighting chance. The Iron Woman came in with her highest charged repulsor blasts, a recovered Cap threw her shield, Hawkeye shot the most powerful arrows, Spidey shot webs and threw kicks, and everyone else focused on the Doombot stragglers who were still around. 

While Doom was busy with the others, Spider-Woman swung around him, and the moment there was an opening, she slingshot herself, smashing right into the villain’s back, sending him flying. Doom sailed through the air, finally coming to a stop when he crashed into a building, completely crushing the wall.

Doom pulled himself out of the rubble, eyes furious as he glared at the heroine. “Spider-Woman. I should have known. Now you will _pay_ for the disrespect you’ve thrown at Doom!”

Spidey just sighed. “Are you just gonna yell, or hit me?”

That did it for Doom. He let out a yell, extending his hand and sending out a number of shots, one from each finger, all directed at the wallcrawler. Fortunately, the spider-sense allowed her to dodge every attack, leaving her unscathed.

Doom groaned, quickly directing an attack at the other heroes when they came too close. “I don’t think so, Avengers.”

The Avengers were pushed back by one of Doom’s hyper-technological attacks, sending them back, over to their allies occupied with the Doombots. With the distraction of the now injured Avengers, Daredevil looked over, ‘seeing’ Spider-Woman going against Doom solo.

She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. “Oh I don’t think so, Doom”, she spat, then turning to Punisher yelled: “Frank! Can you take care of the rest of these bots?”

Frank shot down a Doombot, then looked down at the vigilante. “Can do”, he called back.

With that, Daredevil stealthily ran up unnoticed by both Doom and Spidey, and perched herself higher up. Getting a good position, the Devil grabbed out a baton, and threw it as hard as she could. It sailed through the air, finally coming to a stop when it nailed Doctor Doom right between the eyes.

He yelled out, bringing a hand to his head. “Wha-?!”

Before he could say anymore, Spider-Woman had flung herself over, nailing a hard hit in the mega villain’s face. He stumbled, falling to one knee. Spidey thrust a hand into the air.

“Devil!”

Daredevil knew what the call meant, grabbing her last baton and throwing it with perfect aim, letting the Spider grab it mid-air. She did, and then swung around, nailing Doom on the side of the head. He grunted, then collapsed to the floor. Spidey stumbled back a few steps, catching her breath.

“That’s that”, she declared once it was certain the villain wasn’t getting back up. With everyone else coming back over, she threw the baton back to Daredevil once she was close enough.

“Thanks”, the Devil quietly said, putting it back in place.

“Alright! Doom’s dealt with so now...?” Spider-Woman asked, turning to the leaders of the Avengers.

Cap and Stark shared a look. “We’ve got it from here, even if it does just end with us taking him back to Latveria. At least the day’s saved”, Stark said, grabbing the villain by one of his arms.

“Thank f***”, Frank grunted, already walking off, his guns packed away. Daredevil left as well, disappearing down the alleys and eventually climbing up the buildings to run across instead. Spidey saw that, and bid a rushed farewell to her recent allies, going to catch up with the Devil.

It didn’t take long admittedly, the crimson vigilante only having gone a few buildings further then the eye could see, waiting for Spider-Woman, mask off.

When the wallcrawler landed, Daredevil walked over, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “Hey babe, you okay?”

“I’m... relatively fine”, Spider-Woman said, pulling off her own mask. “It was Doom. That’s guaranteed to get you hit a few times, even on a good day.”

Matty sighed, resting her head on Spidey’s shoulder. “If you say so.”

Payton closed her eyes, letting her hands run down Matty’s back, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. “Should we just call it quits today?” A nod. “Mine or yours?”

“Yours”, Matty answered, shifting her head so she could kiss and suck on Payton’s neck. The woman shuddered, trying not to moan.

“Well we better be quick then. Rather not do this on a roof.”

“True.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end (;  
> One chapter to go- maybe- depending on what you guys think. And before I finish, just wanna know: would yous guys want next chapter be smutty or more story driven still? Just drop a comment and I'll see what I can do :)  
> For now though, bye! :D


	3. Never Gonna Let You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the final chapter for 'Red Alert'!  
> This one is kinda drama, and more Payton and Matty then Spider-Woman and Daredevil, so hopefully that's okay.  
> Anyways, enjoy the end of this story (:
> 
> P.S. I know next to nothing about lawyer and secretary pays and hours, so please bear with me.

Payton was in trouble.

Honestly, she should have seen it coming. She’d been jobless for a while now, her Spidey photos apparently ‘not cutting it’ anymore, and it’s not like money came out of thin air. And if you miss paying rent one too many times you- you know...

Lose your apartment.

So here Payton was, standing on the sidewalk, her ridiculously tiny amount of personal items in one bag and her Spider-Woman things in another, with no nice feelings in her head. 

Payton sighed. What to do now? She figured she could just move back in with her uncle, but explaining that might get a little difficult. Crash with a friend? Maybe... ask Matty? No. No way. Asking that would mean telling Matty she’d lost her apartment, and that could just add pressure to any decisions, and that was the last thing Payton wanted to give her girlfriend.

Payton sighed. Hoisting the bags on her back, she puffed herself up. She’d figure it out soon. But first, she’d deal with the guy on stilts robbing a bank, if the breaking news pop ups on her phone were correct.

**...**

Matty groaned, dropping her head onto the desk.

“Am I in trouble”, she meekly asked. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

Foggy continued glaring at her friend, crossing her arms, looking directly at Matty’s black eye. “You’re scaring clients here, Fight Club.”

Matty made a strange noise. “I can’t help if I’m fighting seven gangsters at once and one hits me in the face. I can’t even feel it, Fogs.”

“Well _everyone_ can sure as hell _see_ something, Matty”, Foggy exclaimed, bringing hands to her hips, angry mother style. “Don’t you have concealer or something?”

“I don’t think so?”

Foggy rolled her eyes, uncaring if it wasn’t seen. “What about help? I thought you and Spider-Woman were like a team or something.”

“Sometimes”, Matty admitted. “But I haven’t seen her in a few days.”

Foggy went and sat in the chair opposite of her friend. “Is something up?”

“I don’t know.”

They sat in silence for a while until a few minutes later, Foggy got up again. “Alright, I can’t think of anything else to berate you for right now. I’m gonna work now.” She left, but not before quickly adding one more comment. “And get concealer. Don’t need people thinking a blind lawyer fights crime at night!”

Matty simply chuckled, getting back to her work as well.

**...**

It was official, Payton has the worst luck in human history.

In the week following losing her apartment and moving back in with her uncle, every job application she’s applied for has been denied, her villains have been coming out at an almost uniform rate, and she hasn’t had a chance to see Matty at all.

It’s the worst.

Payton flops back onto the couch, looking up at the cracks on the roof. She gets approximately three minutes of peace until it’s broken again. The door opens, and her uncle walks in.

“Hey”, he greeted. “Think I’ve found a job for you.”

“Really?” Payton asked, purposely keeping her voice deadpan. She got a dirty look for that. “What’s the job?”

“It’s a secretary position.”

Payton threw her hands in the air. “A secre- uncle Ben! Come on! I can’t be secretary. I don’t suit that work. _A_ _t all_.”

Ben just shrugged. “Maybe you should give it a chance. You never know what could happen.”

His niece grunted. “Ugh, fine. Where do I have to go?”

**...**

Payton wanted the world to swallow her right now. Out of all the places a job could be open, it just _had_ to be _this_ place.

Nelson & Murdock: Attorneys at Law.

She entered their office, and awkwardly sat down in one of the seats. A few minutes later, Foggy came out from somewhere, a big smile on the lawyer’s face.

“Payton? What are you doing here?!” Foggy asked. The other woman got up, pulling up her skirt that was just a tad bit big. “Matty isn’t here if you’re looking for her.”

“Uh, that’s... not actually the reason I’m here”, Payton stated. “I actually came here to talk about- about the secretary position?”

Foggy hummed at that. “I see.”

Payton just gave a thumbs up with a forced smile.

Foggy chuckled. “Don’t worry, we’ll get on it soon. Need the other half of the fine establishment if we’re going to hire you.”

“Oh yeah, of course. That makes sense”, Payton remarked, fidgeting on the spot. It took a moment, but then something popped into her head, causing her to pull out a paper. “And here’s my resume, if you want to look at that.”

**...**

“Hey Fogs, I got some concealer like you said and- wait... Payton??”

The woman smiled at the lawyer’s mixed look of surprise and happiness. “Hey Matty.”

“W-What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

Payton shook her head. “No, nothing’s wrong I just- I’m interviewing to be this place’s secretary”, she explained. 

Matty gave a nod, slightly understanding, which was quickly replaced by a worried look. “Does that mean the Bugle fired you?”

Payton sighed. “Yeah. But hey, new opportunities now I guess.”

Matty stepped forward, ready to comfort her clearly saddened girlfriend, but was interrupted by Foggy. “Hey, so should we go do this interview, ladies?” Payton turned to the lawyer, giving a nod. Foggy led them into her part of the office, then held out a pointing hand. “After you.”

Payton smiled, moving into the room as the lawyers came in just after. They all sat down, Matty and Foggy behind the desk, and Payton in front of it.

Foggy cleared her throat. “Alright, since neither Matty or I have experience with hiring people, this should be a relatively simple interview”, she started. “First off: have you ever had a job as a secretary or anything similar before?”

“No”, Payton answered, her hands fiddling with the bottom of her suit jacket.

“Second: your hours. Will you be able to work 9 to 5 shifts- with the occasional possibility of longer- with the mandatory breaks along the days, at least five days a week?”

“Definitely. And I’m guessing I’d just call in if something came up?”

“Yep. Alright, third question. Uh- um... Matty? Got anything?”

The woman hummed. “What’s your attitude towards dealing with an erratically different number of people each day, all with differing personalities that may or may not annoy you?”

Payton thought about it, even if she knew the answer pretty quickly. “I’d be surprised if I couldn’t deal with most kinds of people. The Bugle taught me a great lot about keeping polite around... _colourful_ personalities.”

The lawyers nodded. “Okay, last question Payton”, Foggy said. “It’s the money one.”

“Ah.”

“Yes. So just so it’s out there, we do take a lot of pro bono work, so sometimes the pay- all across- isn’t ginormous. But on most weeks, we should be able to pay... what do you think, Matty? 450, 500 dollars?”

Matty gave a nod. “Should work in our budget. If not we could figure something out.”

“So what do you think? That good?” Foggy asked. Payton thought about it, doing some quick math in her head.

“That would work I think. Should be able to rent an apartment with the monthly pay”, Payton confirmed, not seeing the odd look Matty threw her way.

“What do you mean _‘should be able to’?_ You already have an apartment”, Matty asked, a little concerned.

Payton let out a breath. “Well I- about that...”

“No way”, Matty said. “Payton are you- did you get kicked out of your apartment?”

There was a brief silence. “...yes?”

Matty felt traces panic sink in. “When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t have one? Where have a been living?”

At the very clear signs of the redhead’s freak out- and possible relationship troubles- Foggy decided it wasn’t a good time to be in the room. “Okay uh, thanks for your time Miss Parker. We’ll get to you soon on further details.” With that said, the lawyer left the room, leaving only Payton and Matty in there.

“Payton, what’s going on?” Matty asked, not hiding her worries at all. Payton sucked in a shaky breath.

“I was going to tell you. I just didn’t want to worry you”, she stated, looking down. “I guessed I could figure it out myself without causing any problems.”

Matty got up, deciding to lean on the desk, right in front of Payton. “You could’ve told me.”

“I-I know, I just... I didn’t want to stress you or put any pressure on you.”

The lawyer leant down a little, grabbing her girlfriend’s hands, lightly pulling her up. “You wouldn’t have stressed me. I’m your girlfriend remember? I’m there for you, you know, whether it be to let you whine to someone or help with things like this.”

Payton took a breath, looking up at Matty’s face. The red glasses edged her a little, she preferred the woman’s eyes, even if they couldn’t see.

“I want to help you, however I can Payton”, Matty continued, giving the other woman’s hands a comforting squeeze. “Just let me, okay?”

“Okay”, Payton agreed, a small smile on her face.

“How about this”, Matty said after a moment, an almost hidden blush on her face. “What if... what if you moved in with me? Only if you wanted to of course, I’ll still help you find something if you say no-”

The blind lawyer was interrupted by a finger to her lips, and could sense Payton move closer. “Do you mean that? I could- I could live with you?”

“I-If you wanted”, Matty stuttered, now taking note of her blushing, especially because of the two’s close proximity.

“I do”, Payton close to whispered, leaning closer and giving a loving kiss to her girlfriend. They continued that for a while, finally pulling apart to catch breath.

Matty let out a few loud breaths, tucking a few loose strands of hair back on her head. “So you can move in whenever you want, just so you know”, she told her girlfriend.

Payton nodded, pecking Matty’s lips again. “Okay. This weekend.”

“Sounds good.”

**...**

That weekend, the couple went through with their plans. Half of the weekend was just for sorting out what would change and what would go where, while the second- the Sunday- Payton brought her things, putting her clothes in the drawer they’d cleared out the day before.

As the woman finished with her clothes and other regular items, now left with only storing her Spider-Woman gear, she found a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close. Payton smiled, turning her head so Matty could kiss her. 

“Thank you, _so much_ for this again, Matty”, Payton said when they separated, although she made sure to stay in her girlfriend’s arms. “It means so much to me.”

“I’m happy I can do this for you”, Matty replied, a smile on her face. “I know you’d do the same for me.”

“And hey, we’re in just the right area I can still easily swing around to Queens if I wanted”, Payton mused about her Spidey activities.

Matty chuckled, turning around the woman in her arms so they were face to face. “That _is_ nice, isn’t it? And we can partner up easily too.”

“Always a bonus”, Payton said. They stayed in a comfortable quiet for a little, until the woman cleared her throat. “Matty there’s something... something I want to tell you.”

“What’s that”, she asked.

“I uh- I... I wanted to just say I...” Payton took a breath, looking right into her girlfriend’s eyes, beautiful, dark eyes she loved looking into even if they couldn't look back. “I wanted to tell you, Matty Murdock, that I... I love you.”

Matty froze for a second, her breath catching at the words. She processed it, leaving Payton in a worry she messed up for a second, until a beaming smile broke over the blind woman’s face. “Payton I- me too. Payton Parker, I love _you_ , so much.”

Payton grinned, letting out a choked laugh, emotions overflowing. “I’m so glad. For a second I thought- I thought I might’ve said the wrong thing. Glad it wasn’t, because I really meant it.”

“Good”, Matty stated, bringing her hands up to the other woman’s face, then closing her lips on the others’ in a very clear way of showing how she felt. Payton joyfully accepted, kissing back. The woman could say there might have been a few happy tears as well.

Because she could admit- hell, both Payton and Matty could admit- they’d found their one love in each other. And from this day forward, they didn’t want it any other way, no matter what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this story, I actually really enjoyed writing it. Maybe I'll even add some more, make it a series. But that's a maybe...  
> Either way, this is now the end of the story. Goodbye (:


End file.
